MORE Down Time!
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Link takes more breaks, much to Midna's horror. In this epic FanFic, he will discover why you shouldn't shoot bomb arrows at random cliffs, and how terrible snowball wars actually are. Sequel to Down Time
1. Chapter 1

**I** **can't BELIEVE how many reviews, views, favorites, ect I've gotten from ****Down Time****. Obviously you guys REALLY love LoZ stuff. So do I! **

** :D**

** So anyway, this is sort of a mini spin-off from ****Down Time****, and if you want to go read the prequel thing first, be my guest. This is sort of REALLY random this time.**

_**RECAP: In **__**Down Time**__**, Link took all these breaks from saving the world and stuff, and Midna got mad at him. Well, here's a few more breaks taken at some point in the game. Enjoy, everyone. **_

__**BEFORE THE THIRD FUSED SHADOW…**

"_LINK! USE YOUR FRIGGEN' WOLF SENSES TO SENSE THE TRAIL, SMART ONE!_" Midna yelled at Wolf Link as she desperately tried to hold on for dear life as the Hylian hero darted around Hyrule Field in a tight circle.

"_I….can't help it…Midna…my tail…fun to chase…_!" Link panted, running in dizzying circles again and again and again.

"_WHY DID THE GODS CHOOSE YOU AND NOT SOMEONE SANE?_" Midna screamed, barely keeping her helmet thing on her head.

"_It's because…the Gods…like people…with a…sense of….fun and humor…!_" Link began spinning faster.

Midna lifted her face to the sky and cursed the Gods, Link, Twilight, how hot Hyrule Field was, wine, Stephanie Meyer, Bowser, being a imp, Zant, Ganondorf, giant spiders, frogs, Sonic the Hedgehog, Garfield, Justin Bieber, boys in general, and wolves.

"_Dang, I never knew you could use the F-word in a sentence like that so…nicely…_" Link muttered, still darting after his tail.

"_Please stop spinning! I'm going to throw up!_" Midna screamed again.

That was about when Link did something that most stupid dogs don't end up doing.

He actually caught his tail.

"_Hey, I did it_!" He said happily. Then his wolfish eyes got wide and watery, and he let his tail go and howled, "_OWWW! MY PRECIOUS TAIL!_"

Midna fell off Link's back and didn't get back up. "_I refuse to accompany you further until you mature from a puppy to an adult.…_"

** LATER**…

Link was back to being a normal 18-year old kid…well…he wasn't exacally normal anyway. I mean, just look at him.

"Did you know that earwax tastes like it smells?" Link asked Midna.

Midna's already light green face turned a darker shade. "_No…_"

"Yeah, me neither until about twelve seconds ago."

Midna began to think that the Gods were playing a cruel joke on her by putting her in this situation. She silently cursed them while Link pulled his left foot out of his boot and began picking at it.

"Wow, those boots really give you blisters…"

Midna took a deep breath, counted to 45 billion, and thought about killing Link in the evilest and most painful way possible. It made her calmer.

"_Link, hrouey jikkro saamn!_" Midna motioned for him to put his boot back on.

"But it hurts…" Link whined.

"_No! vijo saank krikko._" Midna hissed.

"But I don't want to go find the last Shadow thing right now!"

Midna thought about all the direct English she actually knew. "_Too bad, buster!_"

And they were off.

** Wow…This is worse than I thought. Anyway, I promise Link won't be as dumb in the later chapters here. I was just getting warmed up. And in case you don't know, when Link is a wolf, he and Midna understand each other directly. When Link is a human again, Midna'll speak Twiliese and Link will sort of reflect back what she said in his answer, ok? NO FLAMES, PLEASE. **


	2. Winter Vacation

** WINTER VACATION.**

Even though Link and Midna were suppost to be finding the last Mirror Shard, Link insisted that they take a break…even though they only took three steps into the temple.

"_Link!_" Midna hissed.

He dragged her up to Snowpeak, the coldest and most miserable place in all of Hyrule.

"_Link, whison ka kaika!_" Midna growled.

"Haven't you ever heard of Winter Vacation?" Link asked, rolling a handful of snow into a ball. "Well, if you haven't you just did. Ever had a snowball war?"

Midna didn't get a chance to respond as Link sent a snowball at her head. The snowball knocked her to the ground and Midna lay there, stunned for a few seconds while Link rolled with laughter.

Then her face turned a slight red and the snow melted off her face. "_Link…_" She hissed, using her ponytail hair thing to make the biggest snowball Link had ever seen.

Pretty soon there was a Link-shaped mound of snow on the ground, with only a leg sticking out of the snow. Midna thought about the other English she knew and said in mocking tones:

"_Who's laughing now?_"

"Mmmm mmmmm fff." The snow pile said. The leg twitched slightly.

Soon there was an all out snowball war taking place on Snowpeak's peak. Eventually both Link and Midna stumbled into the Mansion(After greeting both Yetis), soaking wet and shivering, and Link had a very strong urge to pee.

After he had danced off to the bathroom Midna slid across the ice covering the front room for a while. Then she found the fireplace and sat so close it was a miracle her hair didn't catch fire.

Link came back about 5 minuets later. "Aaaah, that's better…"

Midna gave him a weird glance.

"So do you like winter vacation?" Link asked. "I know I do."

"_Ni, wuaos dkeir._" Midna agreed reluctantly.

"Now to update FaceBook…"

Midna watched in awe as Link pulled out an iTouch thing from his pack and started texting. " 'Up in Snowpeak…it's really cold here…Midna and I had a snowball war!'" Link said while he texted.

He sat there for a few seconds and muttered, "Dang, why do Ganondorf and Zant try to Friend Request me…?"

Midna grabbed the iTouch away from him and began yelling.

Meanwhile far above Hyrule one of the Goddesses, Din, looked disapprovingly down at the Hylian hero and his guide.

"Now where the heck did he get an iTouch?" Din mumbled. "That wasn't suppost to be invented until…the 20th century or something!"

_Sorry, that's my fault._ Said another voice. A tall girl clad in black came up behind Din. Her name was Lordoftheghostking28, and she is the author of the story you are reading at the moment. _I sort of forgot Hyrule was medieval and stuff_.

"You need to pay closer attention to details! You're the author, for crying out loud." Din said. "Now can you fix the iTouch probablem?"

_ Yeah, give me a second_…

The iTouch vanished from Link's hand and the past two minuets had been forgotten.

"So do you like winter vacation?" Link asked. "I know I do."

"_Ni, wuaos dkeir._" Midna agreed reluctantly.

"Ok, now time for a nap."

Link obviously forgot what can happen when he naps while Midna is around. (Because last time she found out what pots and pans are for and she cooked a lot of eggs.) So while our oblivious, stupid, and inexperienced hero napped…Midna decided to explore.

She explored the kitchen, where the Yeti guy happily gave her some **Superb Soup** in a bottle for Link. After she completely ignored the fact that it was for Link and ate it, she moved on.

There was a room filled with ice blocks that were giving off a slight steam from the cold. Midna had lots of fun making the metal of Link's sword so cold even she could barely touch it and replacing all the pumpkin seeds for the slingshot with ice cubes. After she had put the sword back next to Link(With some ice along with it to keep it cold) and put the ice cubes in the pouch, she went off, giggling, to the next room.

In there she found the floor completely frozen over with ice. Skittering along the ice and bumping into the walls were little ice things that looked like….eyes?

Midna ignored them and they ignored her.

So on that note, she explored the icy room. In one corner was a cannon, and she got excited and went off to look for anything to be used as ammo. After finding a fairly large rock, she used the Twili power she possessed to put it in the cannon. Then she only had one probablem.

She didn't have anything to light it with.

After exploring the room about two times she found…bombs. Five of them, just in case a couple were defective.

Midna lit the bomb with a little more Twili magic, deposited it in the cannon, and stepped back.

BOOM

CRASH

SHATTER

Midna had blown a huge hole in the west wall, taking out all of the ice eye things out in the process.

She floated there in the air for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. She went to retrieve the cannonball.

About three seconds later she heard a loud "AAARRYYYGGHHAA!" And Link came in with the palm of his left hand frozen to his sword's hilt and a very pitiful expression on his face.

The sight of this was too much for Midna to take and she nearly suffocated from laughing so much.

"Midna! This isn't funny! It hurts! I can't feel my fingers!" Link wailed. "Help!"

Midna barely managed to snap her fingers while laughing. The sword unstuck from Link's hand, falling to the ground with a loud clatter. Link rubbed his hands together furiously and demanded, "I also noticed that the pouch that is SUPPOST to hold pumpkin seeds now holds water and my entire shirt is soaking and it's freezing in here! _EXPLAIN_ THIS!"

Midna was still laughing like a maniac.

After about ten minuets she managed to gasp, "_Gso….flejd….eifo…!_"

"But it's not funny for me!" Link wailed. "How would you like it if you got your hand frozen to a cold metal sword?"

That caused Midna to break out in a fit of giggles once more.

Link gave up, gingerly picked up his sword and put it back into its sheath, and emptied the water out of the pouch over Midna's head. He then went back to the fireplace and did not fall asleep again.

He was beginning to hate winter vacation while Midna grew to love it.

** Wow, I have no comment. That was longer than I expected it to be. Anyway, I hope you liked this break because there's a few more coming up. And I swear to you they'll be better. Also maybe Zelda will be in them, but I dunno yet. I'll have to see when the time comes. Anyway, next break coming up…**


	3. Delivering Hot Spring Water

** DELIVERING HOT SPRING WATER**

"Give the Hot Spring water to the guy across Hyrule field! It's easy, and I'll knock off the 10,000 Rupees you owe Malo!" Said a creepy guy in front of Malo's shop in the village.

"Ok, sounds easy enough." Link agreed. He was already neck deep in debt in Ordon, and he didn't want to go into more debt in another village halfway across the world, practically.

So he was given a huge barrel of water and deposited magically in the middle of Hyrule Field. One thing the creepy guy forgot to mention was there were weird thorny things swarming the grass and they seemed attracted to Spring water.

"EEEYAAHHH! MIDNAAA!" Link screamed as about fifty of the things surrounded him and attempted to cut his legs off.

He threw the Spring water into the air, turned, jumped over about six of the things, and ran for his life.

** 10 SECONDS LATER AFTER WEIRD MAGIC TELEPORTED LINK BACK TO MALO'S SHOP**…

"Hoo, I may be nearsighted and all, but I'm not that nearsighted to know that you obviously failed!" The creepy guy burst out in a fit of giggles. "Wanna try again?"

"Just give me the stupid barrel." Link hissed.

So once again he was in the middle of Hyrule Field, with millions of small thorny things coming after him.

"Ok, I'll try my new tactic." Link said wisely to Midna, who was floating nearby. "It's called…"

The thorny things were dangerously close now.

"…RUN LIKE ALL HECK AT THEM!"

Link took off directly towards the thorny things.

Sadly, the thorny things weren't taken by surprise and ran him over.

** BACK AT THE SHOP 10 SECONDS LATER**…

"Whoa boy, what happened to you?" yelled the creeper once he got a load of Link. "Did you have a fight with a cactus?"

"You never said anything about thorny things in the field that are attracted to Spring water!" Link roared, wiping blood away from his face. "And I didn't know it was such a long distance!"

"You might be nearsighted too…"

Link shot the guy a dangerous glare and wiped more blood away from his face.

"_Link…_" Midna came out of Malo's shop and handed him another bottle of Red Potion, which he quickly drank. His multiple injuries quickly vanished and he stood up straighter.

"Want one more try?" The nearsighted guy asked.

"I think I can manage to find 10,000 Rupees." Link growled.

With that, he turned and fumed off towards the hot spring.

After getting refreshed and revitalized, he returned to the village.

"_Link, diiuei comdik greetros._" Midna said. "_Rior 1,000,000 Rupees._"

"He'll knock that off my debt?" Link took about ten steps back. "1,000,000 Rupees?"

"_Ni_." Midna said. "_Foweo jad firj_?"

"Heck yeah, I'm trying again!" Link returned to the guy in front of the shop.

"Back again, are you?" The guy asked. "Well, just so you know, I can't be giving you barrel after barrel after barrel like this."

"I'm going to do it this time!" Link said confidently. "I think I know how now!"

"Well, if you say so…"

Link was once again standing in Hyrule Field with a huge barrel of hot Spring water above his head.

"Ok, Midna! Use your weird hand/hair thing to throw them out of the way!" Link commanded, starting to run towards Castle Town in the distance.

"_Ummm…"_ Midna started, but Link was running fearlessly at the thorny things again. He obviously forgot that even though she had awesome powers and all…sharp thorny things still hurt her too.

Within seconds Link was screaming really loudly as the thorny things ran him over and broke the barrel of water…again.

** 10 SECONDS LATER**…

"I GIVE UP! TELL THE BOZO AT CASTLE TOWN TO COME AND GET HIS OWN WATER! THIS ISN'T WORTH IT! OOOH, THE PAIN!" Link wailed. Midna had flown off to get more Red Potion.

"Ok, buddy, jeez." The creeper said. "You don't have to do this anymore if you don't want to. I know you're busy and all…"

"BUSY? Oh, that hardly covers it!" Link yelled. "We have to freaken' save TWO WORLDS FROM DISTRUCTION!"

Midna came back and gave Link the Red Potion, which calmed him down quite a bit.

"Yeah…why don't you go clean up in the spring?" The creeper suggested.

So Link did that and returned in a very good mood. "Who wants free arrows?"

"I DO!" Malo burst out of his shop, grabbed some arrows from Link, and put them in a jar labeled 5 RUPEES EACH.

"What? I need the money." Malo glared at everyone creepily.

On that scary and slightly psychopathic note, everyone disbanded from around the shop.

Link and Midna teleported to Castle Town a few minuets later, where Link tried to find a place to work for some Rupees.

When that failed he turned to Telma's Bar.

"_Link!"_ Midna scolded.

"What? She serves root beer!"

Midna gave him a weird look.

"She serves beer to everyone 21+ and root beer to anyone under that age." Link explained matter –of—factly.

Midna still disapproved, but Link went into the bar anyway. She stayed outside the door and waited for what seemed like forever.

So after getting about four root beers and running up his debt even more, Link left.

"_Widorin?_" Midna asked flatly.

"Yeah, it was good." Link said. "You would like root beer."

They teleported to his house in Ordon and waited for morning to come again.

** I still can't get the barrel of water to the guy. I'm really mad right now. I swear, if there was a way for Midna to help me bring the dumb thing to the guy, I'd make her do it. Because I heard that if you do he'll give a huge donation to Malo so he can start a store in Castle Town and that'll knock off the donations by about 10,000 Rupees. **

** I was drinking root beer, so that's why there's root beer in this thing. Honestly, I really wish you could go to the bar and order stuff. I would put it in the bottles and save it for when a boss comes so Link can act all weird. **

** Yeah. Moving on…**


	4. Why you don't shoot bomb arrows randomly

** WHY YOU DON'T SHOOT BOMB ARROWS AT RANDOM CLIFFS**

Another quiet day.

Maybe that was because Link was still sleeping and Midna didn't have anything evil planned to do to him.

Bummer.

Anyway, Link finally got up around twelve-ish, and he was still tired.

"_Nuslke?_" Midna asked.

"Do I_ have _to save our worlds today?" Link groaned.

"_Ni, Link._"

"Come AAAWWWNNN!"

After dragging Link outside his own house and dropping him down the ladder, they were ready to face the day.

"My knee…oh, the pain! I'll never walk again!" Link wailed, acting all pitiful.

Midna told him to suck it up and act like a man.

"I'm a teenager! Not a man!...yet…" Link protested.

Midna told him to suck it up and act like a manly teenager, then.

"But I want to be a kid forever!"

Midna told him to suck it up before she drop-kicked him from there to the top of Snowpeak in less than 26 seconds.

"Ok, you win!"

With that, they teleported into Castle Square, where Link went shopping for stuff while Midna relaxed in his shadow and read books and watched _Hyrule Idol_.

"How much for the bread?" Link asked hungrily.

"Twenty Rupees." Said the cashier.

"WHAT? That's insane!" Link yelled.

"Take it or leave it, buddy."

Link left it.

So instead of squandering his fortune on bread, he took a walk. It didn't take long before he was confronted by a Gordon in front of a giant wall of rocks.

"If I only had some Spring Water, I may be able to move this…" The Gordon muttered. "Hey, do you think you can-"

"OH IT WAS YOU?" Link screamed. "YOU'RE THE JERK I RISKED LIFE AND LIMB TO BRING SPRING WATER OVER HERE? BOY, DO I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO _YOU_, BUB!"

"Well, what is it?" The Gordon asked patiently.

"GET YOUR OWN FRIGGEN' WATER!"

The Gordon just gave Link a pitiful glare. "If you think you can bring this wall down, then be my guest. Only a fully revitalized Gordon can do it."

"Well, there's something to be said for bomb arrows." Link growled, taking his Hero's Bow out of his pack and fitting an arrow with a lit bomb. "Watch this."

He shot, and the bomb exploded with a loud BANG. There was a moment of silence, and then a huge rock dislodged itself and landed on him.

Midna laughed a lot but once she found out that Link wasn't really alive anymore, she ran off to find Red Potion before it was too late and a giant black veil covered the land and blared, GAME OVER.

Once Link was back on his feet he faced off against the wall with three arrows.

Besides a couple of small pebbles rolling down the side of the cliff, nothing happened.

"I told you." The Gordon kept saying.

"SHUT UP." Link would respond.

After running out of bombs, Link got a grand idea. He quickly drew out a small green ball from his picket and bounced it up and down on the ground. Then he got something else out of his pack. Once Midna found out what he was going to do she nearly died laughing.

Link was going to verse the wall against tennis.

"Yeah, good luck with that." The Gordon snickered.

Link ignored both of them and did a perfect serve into the wall. With a loud BANG the tennis ball shot right through the rock, leaving a small hole. Sadly, nothing else happened.

Midna and the Gordon were struck dumb. How a tennis ball could shoot through the wall where a bomb couldn't blast through…it was very unnerving and unnatural.

"Wow, I really didn't expect that to happen." Link muttered.

"_Jiddeo._" Midna agreed, still in shock.

"Can you do that again?" The Gordon asked in awe. "Never have I seen anything more powerful than a Gordon's own strength!"

"I only had one tennis ball." Link muttered.

Midna cursed the Goddesses for allowing Link to run out of tennis balls and the Goddesses cursed Midna for letting him have a tennis ball in the first place.

"Ok, I'll be right back with a substitute for a tennis ball, ok?" Link turned to leave.

** 10 MINUETS AND -30 RUPEES LATER**…

"Ok, here we go!" Link said, serving a giant and rather hard apple into the air. With a swish and a crack of the racquet, there was another hole in the wall.

"I still don't know how you do this." The Gordon muttered. "But this is very degrading."

Link didn't listen and continued punching holes in the rock with apples. Eventually, he ran out again.

"_Niufid foaal, Link. Widn?_" Midna suggested.

"Yeah, a break sounds nice." Link said, slightly tired from serving all day.

After teleporting to the nearest village, Link went directly into Malo's shop to buy some arrows.

"Yeah, Link, the guy at the door offered to pay your debt completely if you bring the Spring water to the other guy." Malo said creepily.

"AARRRGHH ALL RIGHT!" Link hissed, and he turned to leave and face the dreaded spiky things again.

** 10 SECONDS LATER IN HYRULE FIELD**…

"EEYYAAAHH!" Link shouted a very frightening battle cry and darted over the spiky things, over mud, over logs, over dead things, over dragons, over a _very_ rare Silver Rupee, over a grave, over some evil minion of Ganondorf's or something, over a lake, over the Grand Canyon…ect, ect.

The he reached the bridge and darted over to the other side, where the spiky things could no longer reach. He had done it.

"HERE'S YOUR SPRING WATER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT! WOW! A FREAKING MIRACLE!"

The Gordon looked really impressed and chugged the water. Then he faced the wall that had about fifty holes in it. With one tap of his finger, the wall came tumbling down in a pile of sand.

Link fainted from exhaustion, anger, horror, and stupidity.

Midna shook her head sadly, ashamed that Hyrule's hero was such a ninny.

"That was the best moment of my life right there!" The Gordon exclaimed happily.

** EL FIN/ THE END**

** So that's all the ideas I had for this. There might be a Down Time 3, but I doubt it because I'm running out of ideas. Inbox me more and maybe….just maybe…. : ) **

** Anyway, review, favorite, PM me, ect. **

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
